Slipping Away From Us All
by happyashy
Summary: They didn't realise that she was slipping away... sure the slushies had stopped, but this ran deeper... Faberry and Brittana pairings and Pezberry friendship
1. Why Can't We Be Friends

This started so differently, but alas I hope you enjoy. I will update as soon as I know it's liked!

* * *

><p>The whole of New Directions was on a weekend away, staying in cabins on Lake Erie. No one really wanted to be there, not even Rachel, but it was proving t o be enjoyable. Everyone got along during the dinner on Friday night, and the evening's activities of singing around a camp fire the boys made, somewhat accidentally. Despite obvious separations by the school social class system, everyone was acting like friends, cheerios and jocks alike.<p>

Even the room arrangements didn't cause as such of a fuss as Mr. Shue predicted. He had put Santana and Brittany in a room (how could he separate them, honestly?) that adjoined a room with Quinn and... Rachel. He expected shouting and tantrums, but on Friday night they all seemed too tired to even bitch. He was pleasantly surprised to find on Saturday morning, and chirpy Quinn leading a sleepy Rachel to the dining area and getting the diva coffee. He didn't expect that at all, or at least, the other way around.

Santana hadn't noticed her room was adjoined to Rachel's and Quinn's until Saturday morning when Brittany opened the door they thought lead to a closet. It opened out to Rachel sat on the bed looking at Quinn dressing, with a shocked look on her face. Gaydar buzzing, Santana took a moment to take in the faint blush on the brunette's cheeks as Quinn slipping her shorts up, and the darkening of her irises. Santana smirked widely before softening. As much as she wanted to call Rachel out on it, it wouldn't have been right. It would be the same as what Finn had done to her. She didn't have the right to out the girl before she had a chance to realise it herself, and come to terms with it.

Santana wondered if Rachel would have a gay panic like herself, or would she be instantly okay with it, because of her fathers. Either way, Santana would be there for her, like she wished someone had been there for her.

"Berry," Santana called softly, breaking the girl out of her reverie early enough so shed have time to hide her blushing before Quinn turned around. "We're heading out to the lake in a few, you and Q wanna come tan with us?"

Rachel had accepted with a short nod, surprising Quinn. Santana laughed to herself, knowing Rachel was still at a loss for words. Santana left them to get ready while she helped Brittany find matching bikini parts and get them on... with a little bit of fun thrown in.

The day by the lake was more fun than Quinn expected. When Santana had suggested spending some time tanning she didn't think it'd be this great. She had gotten to spend time with Rachel, getting to know the real Rachel. She knew the girl wore a mask, but she hadn't expected it to be as thick as Santana's. The over the top, loud and diva-ish attitude she had in school, coupled with a Broadway dream and argyle jumpers was so far from the real Rachel. Well expect the dream. Rachel really did want to go to Broadway, but not as a diva seeking attention. She had this undeniable passion. She sang doing everything, in a voice so real and raw, that Quinn fell in love with it instantly. She found the girl to by shy when talking about her life outside of glee, and understanding.

They discussed Shelby and Beth briefly, and Quinn was shocked by what Rachel told her about Shelby's rejection. But the singer assured Quinn that Beth was in the greatest hands. "Are you mad that I gave her Beth?" Quinn blurted out. Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and squeezed before uttering a soft, "Not even a little bit," before dropping the subject completely.

Another thing Quinn, Santana and Brittany too, had noticed was Rachel's body image. They were shocked when the girl had refused to take her baggy tee off. Santana had to hold her down to get it off, dismayed to find her in a one piece, and after that the singer lay face down on her towel for the next half hour. The cheerios couldn't help but feel responsible; they had treated her awfully, called her ugly and fat, but they didn't think it affected her that much. Clearly, Rachel's mask hid more than her real personality. It hid her insecurities too.

"Coming into the water?" Brittany asked Rachel as they others got up. She hesitated before agreeing and walked to the water's edge, her towel covering her front.

"Berry, come on. I know you got abs, so stop being Sister Chastity and strip for swimming!" Santana yelled, letting her shorts drop off her hips at the same time. Rachel stole a glance around, happy that only the four of them where there (Tina and Mercedes were on the other side of the cabins with the boys) and dropping her towel.

Quinn stood to her left, in a pink and white polka dot bikini, Brittany to her left in a purple bikini and Santana in a yellow and blue strip. They looked amazing, and she felt like nothing in comparison to them. She striped down to her green check backless one piece. It showed her curves off in a lovely way, but she couldn't tell. The girls did though.

"Swish swoosh, banging body, Berry!" Santana whistled before lifting the girl off and running with her into the water. Santana may have heard some cries of "careful" and "don't drown her" but all she cared about at that moment was the carefree laugh coming from Rachel.

Lunch came and went and so did an hour or so of sailing and then a huge group game of volley ball. The girls won, mainly because of Brittany's enthusiasm and Quinn's sheer determination (domination in Mercedes opinion) and then they all had dinner like a happy family.

Then they retired to their separate rooms, and the drama suddenly began.

Rachel started that she'd take the second shower, so Quinn hopped in straight away and sped through, hoping to save the small girl some hot water. While she showered, Rachel set out Quinn's pyjamas for her and turned down their beds. She giggled as she heard Santana and Brittany showering together in their room. She was jealous of their love, but there was something else behind it too. She didn't know whether it was the fact that spending a whole weekend with Finn was hurting her heart or another reason entirely.

Thinking about it made her head woozy.

Luckily Quinn chose that moment to get out of the shower, and Rachel got in straight after her. Maybe the hot water would stop her racing thoughts? Wrong. It only made it worse. The wooziness double with every beat of shower water onto reddening skin.

Why was Rachel jealous of Santana and Brittany? Why not Mercedes and Sam? Seemed like a more logically couple? If Rachel wanted Finn back, they why hadn't she thought of him at all this weekend up until now and when he was physically beside her? Why was Quinn occupying her mind?

Meanwhile, Quinn was letting Brittany style her hair. They were giggling like little girls on a sleep over and Santana was enjoying watching her two friends smile.

"Santana, could you get Rae-Rae's curlers from her bag?" Brittany asked. She had begun using that nickname at some point during the day, and it made Rachel smile every time. Which in turn made the other three smile.

"Sure, B." Suntan pecked both blonde's forehead, earning an "aw" and an "ew gross" before shuffling into the adjoining room.

She had just picked up the bog of curlers when she heard a loud thump noising from the bathroom that made her head pop up instantly. The noise sounded exactly like-

Someone slipping in the shower.


	2. The Fear

I found this a lot harder to write, as I hadn't planned out a reason for Rachel's slip when I started this fic.

I hope you all enjoy this! Reviews very welcome! As well as suggestions !

* * *

><p>Santana yelled out to Quinn and Brittany straight away. The two blondes raced in just as Santana got the bathroom door open. She thanked God that the doors didn't have locks. Grabbing a towel, she pulled the shower door open and shut the water off. She looked down at Rachel's slumped body. She covered her with a towel, even though her position on the ground revealed nothing to the Latina, and picked her up. Two sets of concerned eyes burrowed into brown when Santana turned around.<p>

"I heard her slip." Santana explained hastily. It seemed to be enough for both blondes as they grabbed some more towels and placed them on the bed for Rachel to lie on. The Latina gingerly placed the girl down. She swept her hair to the side, and out of her face.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" She whispered into the singer's ear as soft as possible. It earned her a pain filled groan from Rachel, and a sigh of relief from both blondes. Quinn went towards Rachel's bag and grabbed underwear to cover the brunette's body. She still had a towel wrapped around her but it was damp and cold now.

"Rachel, how do you feel?" Santana asked.

"Sore..." The brunette whispered before cautiously opening her eyes. The light hit her hard and she scrunched up her nose but her eyes remained open. The pain was dissipating slowly, and she was thankful for that.

"I'm going to sit you up now, okay?" Santana stated and Rachel nodded. Together with Brittany, they slowly got Rachel into a sitting position. In the process her towel slipped off her front, displaying her tan breasts and stomach. While Quinn's gaze focused on the perky breasts, Santana's focus was on Quinn's red cheeks and gaping mouth. But after just a few seconds, Quinn felt eyes on her and she looked up to Santana staring back at her with an impish smirk. Busted. She had the decency to look at the ground as a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

"Oh god," Rachel gasped as the room started spinning. She grabbed for whatever was closest, resulting in her hands grabbing both Santana and Quinn's arms in a tight, bruising hold.

"Shhh, Berry, it'll past in a moment." Santana soothed. Quinn felt somewhat jealous of the intimate way Santana held Rachel to her, helping her regulate her breathe... being so close to that beautiful tan skin and those stunning breasts.

_What the hell?_ Quinn's dramatic side screamed, _you don't like girls! You like boys! Penis! Abs and muscles! Not vaginas and boobs, and soft girly skin!_ She shook her head. _The girl fell, can you keep in your pants and help her?_ Quinn's rational side shouted.

"What happened, Rae Rae?" Brittany asked as she checked the back of the brunette's head for a bump. There was a small bit of blood there that concerned her, but it had already stopped, so she didn't mention it. Santana had a worrisome streak when it came to blood, and Britt knew she'd force Rachel to go to a hospital if she knew.

"I was thinking about... and I got dizzy, light headed... it just went black." Rachel sounded confused by it all. Thinking about something shouldn't make you so dizzy and light headed that you pass out. But it had. Thinking about Finn, his attitude to her now, how he'd react if she got with Quinn, getting with Quinn, it had stolen her breath away as she showered. Rachel realised, she'd gone into a gay panic while shower. A gay panic attack to be correct. And what was worse, the thing that scared her most wasn't being gay, it was her ex's reaction to her sexuality. When did she become so afraid of Finn? Sure, he had a temper, that had scared the crap out of her more than once, but he'd never hurt her. Well, not physically at least. She still had the mental scars from-

"Rachel?" Santana's fear stricken voice called her out of her reverie. She must have been daydreaming for longer than she realised.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Rachel faked smiled.

"I asked what were you thinking about before you passed out." Santana asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She placed her hand on Rachel's forehead to check for a temperature.

"Ugh..." Rachel struggled to think of a lie. She couldn't tell them it was about Finn's temper, Quinn's luscious legs, or a gay panic. "I can't remember." It was a weak lie. The look Santana gave her told her that in spades.

"Bullshit." Quinn barked loudly, making Rachel wince. Brittany slapped her arm. "What? It is!"

"I know that, but lower your voice." Brittany answered calmly. Quinn just grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. The other two cheerio's looked to Rachel expectantly. There was a subtle difference in their eyes though, and Rachel couldn't help but notice it. Brittany's looked concerned, but Santana's understood. Rachel's own eyes widened, _did Santana know she was lusting after Quinn? _Their eyes locked for a moment, and somehow, Rachel knew Santana knew.

"Brittany, Quinn, will you go get some ice for Rachel's head and inform Mr. Shue of what happened?" Santana asked, her eyes not moving from Rachel's. Quinn grumbled, and Brittany pulled her out the door.

They sat in perfect silence for a long while. Santana ran scenario after scenario of what would happen if she asked Rachel out right if she liked Quinn. Nearly every one of the scenarios ended badly. Maybe having gay fathers couldn't stop you from feeling this. Feeling as it is a sin, it's wrong, unholy, an abomination to love another woman. It took Santana a very long time to realise that gay love is just love. As pure and beautiful as if it was between a man and a woman. Maybe even more so. The only abomination was the hate other people seemed to have for it. It frightened Santana to think if she lived just a few states lower, she would be in Bible Country. Where being gay could get you killed. How could love be seen as so wrong? Did it all come from a bible? Or did it come from fear? Or parental opinions being passed on?

Santana didn't really care about why she'd be burnt at the stake in red-neck areas. She just knew to avoid it. Sometimes she wished she was biased to a bit of penis. It'd be easier sure, but really? They were ugly and weird and she much preferred lady bits. Especially Brittany's.

Rachel took in Santana's features as the Latina was daydreaming. She was beautiful, and sexy. Rachel could feel her insides warming as she looked at the long fingers on her hands and thinking of what they could do to her. But within seconds of imagining being laid down by the tanned girl, she switched into a beautiful blonde with golden hazel eyes. Passionate fire flickered in them and Rachel was consumed. But it wasn't lust as Rachel thought. No it was stronger than that. She didn't just want her body. Rachel wanted all of Quinn. Her mind, her laughter. Her secret geekiness. She loved the blonde.

"Holy shit." Rachel swore for the first time in her life. Santana's head wiped around in whiplash speed.

"Did you just swear?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Quinn." And there it was. It was out in the open. Rachel loved Quinn, and Santana knew.

"Was that why you fainted?" Rachel frowned at the question. No it wasn't why she fainted, but it was hard to explain why.

"I was thinking about how Finn would react."

"Why? Finessa is not important."

"He's my ex." Rachel snapped a little. Of course he was important. He'd be angry. Really angry. Angrier than when he found out he wasn't Beth's dad. Oh god, he'd be furious. He'd call her names again, those awful na-

"You're afraid of him." Santana observed with a worried tone.

"I'm not!" Rachel denied. But it was true, she did fear Finn. When they were dating he never hurt her, but then again, she never got him that angry. He'd only ever call her names. That had almost been as bad. Knowing the one person you loved thought you were fat and ugly and conceited...

"What he do to you?" Santana asked, anger seeping out of her voice. She wiped tears from Rachel's face that the singer hadn't even known had fallen.

"Nothing! He never laid a hand on me! I swear!"

Santana eyed her suspiciously and then a look of knowing crossed her face.

"What he say to you?" Santana had realised why Rachel, the once confident girl, had wanted to cover up so much at the beach. Rachel looked up to the dark brown eyes of the Latina and knew she couldn't lie to her. She saw right threw her.

"When he'd get angry, he'd call me names. Fat, ugly... I believed him."

When the tears blurred Rachel's vision, she felt arms envelope her in a hug.

She felt safe, breathing in Santana's spicy scent and basking in her warmth.


	3. Sweet Disposition

FIND ME ON TUMBLR PEOPLE, the name is the same!

Also, anyone who recognized the pattern within the chapter names, gets a free oneshot of their choosing! I do any girl/girl or guy/girl pairing (not guy guy because I don't know how to write those sex scenes if thats what's wanted)

Loving all the reviews people, I am truly feeling the love.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to murder Finn." Santana stated causing Rachel to sit up. They were both sprawled out on the bed, lying in opposite directions. They had been lying in silence for the bare bones of an hour after Rachel had stopped crying. Brittany and Quinn had come back, but then left again to join in the bonfire. Quinn had wanted to stay with Rachel, but Santana had convinced her to go. The Latina needed to speak with Rachel before seeing Finn again. She didn't want to break his balls without the full story.<p>

"Why?" Rachel questioned, starring at the Latina.

"Because he's an abusive jerk." Santana said as if it was obvious, but Rachel continued to stare at her, somewhat confused.

"He wasn't abusive, Santana." The Latina shot up after that statement. Was Rachel just stupid or was she covering for him? San didn't know but it didn't stop her from nagging about it.

"He made you think your fat." Santana grunted, still unsure of how Rachel was treating this. She didn't know what was worse, not knowing that what Finn did was abuse, or covering for said abuse.

"No he didn't." Rachel murmured. Yup, she was covering for him. It was clear from the uneasy and weak timbre of her voice that she knew what he did was wrong, but for some reason, couldn't fault him for it. Did she care about his popularity more than her own well being? Or that of another girl he could treat the same way?

"If he didn't make you believe awful things about yourself, then why did you wear a one piece at the lake today?" Santana was starring right at Rachel, who had her head bowed. Santana felt the need to hug her, and slap her at the same time. She could be so infuriatingly weak sometimes; it drove the Latina up the wall.

"I didn't have any other swimsuits." Rachel replied meekly.

"Then why did you freak out when I got your shirt off?" Santana tried to keep her voice to a low bark.

"I thought you were going to try converting me with your Sapphic wiles." Rachel's tone was somewhat playful and somewhat serious. Santana couldn't hold in the laughter as they both flopped back down on the bed. This side of Rachel was good. The side that joked, and told Puck to shut it, and got drunk at parties and played spin the bottle. This was the side untainted by her diva-ness, her constant slushying or even Finn.

This was pure _Berry_. The Berry Santana had come to love like a sister. Even if she was weak and loud.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, Berry?"

"What if I'm already converted?" Santana sat back up to stare down at Rachel. Sure, Santana saw it coming, but she didn't think Rachel would out and out _admit_ it. Not to her at least. She got over her shock to casually reply.

"So you like Quinn, don't blame you, she's hot."

"She's straight too."

"So were you." Santana should have seen the pillow coming, but it hit her before she realised it was even in Rachel's hands.

"Oh! You're gonna get it!" Santana chortled, grabbing a pillow and attacking Rachel. She hit mainly to the body, still cautious of Rachel's unstitched head wound. Rachel had no qualms with whacking Santana in the face, which she managed to do quite a few times. After a while, arms tired, giggles erupted, and they fell back onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Hey, San?" Rachel whispered. She hadn't noticed the light go out from outside the window, signalling that the bonfire was over. It cast the cabin room into darkness. Usually Rachel was afraid of the dark, but Santana's slow breathing made her calm and comfortable. Like there was nothing to ever be afraid of.

"Mmhmm." The Latina hummed, feeling the toll of the day pulling her into the realm of sleep already. God, when did she become such a granny, the time was only... okay 12:36pm is a fair time to go to bed at, while on holidays.

"Do you think I could convert Quinn?" Rachel asked before yawning.

"It'll be easier than you think." Santana replied cryptically. Rachel was going to reply, but then the slowed breathing made it clear that Santana was asleep, so Rachel joined her.

* * *

><p>"Santana will positively murder you." Quinn warned as Brittany took photos of the Latina and their berry-pop asleep together on top of Rachel and Quinn's bed. What was freaky was that they were both very unsnuggly people (well Quinn had to assume on Rachel's part because she kept to herself in the bed the previous night) and yet they were wrapped around each other. And <em>smiling<em>. Hell might freeze over at this rate.

Brittany just giggled taking another few photos before skipping back into the adjoining room. Seeing as Rachel and Santana were already asleep in Rachel's and Quinn's room, Brittany and Quinn would have to sleep in the other.

Quinn wasn't overly pleased about this. She knew from many a sleepover that Brittany was a clingy sleeper. Santana had a way to deal with it but Quinn didn't know how she'd fare with Britt in her bed. But, like every other uncomfortable situation in Quinn's life, she dealt with it.

"Get in to bed" Quinn told Brittany as soon as she had changed and brushed her teeth. The blonde didn't put up much of a fight and just yawned in response. To her surprise, and relief, Brittany only curled into a ball near her in the bed, instead of wrapping herself around her. Quinn _would _get sleep tonight after all.

"Q?" Maybe not, Quinn inwardly groaned when she heard Brittany.

"Yeah."

"Rae Rae likes you. I just thought you should know. Don't break her."

Quinn laid there, gobsmacked. Yep, no sleep tonight. Because Rachel liked Quinn. Normally straight Rachel like stereotypical-gay-panicker Quinn.

In the back of her mind Quinn wondered whether it was hypocritical to claim to be extremely support of your two gay best friends, and then be afraid of being gay yourself. She hoped not, because she was sick of being a hypocrite.

* * *

><p>The next and final day of the trip came too quick for Quinn's liking. She awoke to Brittany lying across her (yeah she thought it was strange too) and the sound of a shower going. She slipped out from under Brittany and opened the adjoining room door. She saw that Rachel was asleep alone. The large bed made her look so small in it. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the blissful look on the singer's face. Maybe it wouldn't be so awful to be in love with a girl. Wait what? In love?<p>

"Creeper much, Q?" Santana deadpanned from behind blonde, giving her a huge shock. Quinn pressed a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Warn a girl when you're standing behind her."

"Now where's the fun in that." Santana smirked towel drying her hair. There was a short silence while Quinn watched Rachel sleep soundly.

"You know, don't you?" Quinn whispered. Santana looked at her perplexed.

"Know about what?"

"Why she fainted."

"Oh. Yeah." Santana hummed. Quinn turned to look at her.

"Care to explain." Quinn asked somewhat desperately. Santana took a moment to think. Rachel likes Quinn. Quinn definitely cares for Rachel. So maybe of the blonde knew, she'd help Rachel out, get her to admit Finn was abusive and help her with her body issues.

"Finn. She was worrying about his reaction to... Something."

"Why would she worry about him? They broke up." Quinn asked sceptically. Santana was glad the blonde didn't notice her blunder.

"He's the reason why she was so nervously about taking her clothes off with us even with that one piece on. He made her believe that she's fat and ugly." Quinn's anger was clear on her face. She turned to look at the still sleeping Rachel.

"Was he ever like that with you?" Santana asked softly.

"Not really. He got real angry and jealous. He'd say things but... I wouldn't take that shit ya know? Rachel's sweeter and easier to hurt. He's always been taking advantage of that side of her." Quinn answered painfully. She had watched Rachel time and time again try to please Finn when he got in moods about in significant things. The boy would never listen and Rachel would end up hurt. As usual.

"You like her." Santana observed. Quinn was about to defensively deny it but then she realised there was no teasing to her statement. Santana was being genuine. Well wasn't that rare?

"I do." Quinn admitted quietly.

"Don't hurt her." Santana stated quickly and protectively before adding. "Cos she likes you too."

Quinn gaped, did everyone but her know this? First Brittany now Santana? Who's next, Mr. Shue? "How do you know?"

"Caught her looking at you dressing yesterday morning. Then she admitted it last night." Santana sighed before turning away to brush her almost dry hair. It was all frizzy, so the Latina just put it until a bun until Brittany was awake to help her plait it.

"I don't want to hurt her. But I feel like I will. I've never like a girl before. It's new territory."

Santana hummed at Quinn before replying. "She'll give you space to figure that out. Just don't cheat on her. And treat her well. No insults. That's all she needs." the blonde didn't know how well the Latina could read Rachel but she was very thankful. That skill would come in handy when Quinn messes things up in the relationship.

"Now how do I tell her?" Quinn mused.

"Tell her at sunset!" Brittany giggled from behind, scaring both girls. They shrieked a little and Brittany began laughing. Within moments they heard another noise. A groan coming from Rachel's direction.

"Morning Sunshine!" Santana smirked as she ran and jumped onto Rachel's bed. She began tickling the sleepy singer who laughed loudly at the sensation.

"Stop! I can- I can't anymore!" Rachel giggled. Quinn smiled while Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

"Say I'm Santana's bitch!" Santana ordered, still tickling.

"Santana." both blondes chastised.

"I'm Santana's Bitch now get off!" Rachel gave up quickly, scrambling off the bed and towards Quinn. She was still laughing with a healthy pink hue colouring her cheeks. She looked stunning even for eight in the morning.

Brittany skipped to Santana and kissed her chastely on the lips. That kiss followed by another. And another. And another until they were making out on Quinn and Rachel's bed. The bed owners sighed before kicking the door closed and hiding out in the other room.

Quinn stole a glance at Rachel who was choosing her clothes for the day from Santana's case. Quinn Smirked at the idea and did the same with Brittany's clothes. Rachel chose one of Santana's impossible short ice blue and deep brown dresses which fit her rather well and Quinn choose purple booty shorts and a yellow frilly top that she knew Brittany liked to pair together. They giggled at the sight of each other.

"Do I look hot in this, Britt?" Rachel tried to impersonate Santana's huskiest voice which sent a jolt of _something_ through Quinn.

"Uh huh Tana. Do I look cute?" Quinn asked, batting her eyes at Rachel. They laughed and Rachel pulled Quinn close.

"You look very cute, B." Rachel said somewhat seriously, without the impersonation.

"Thank you." Quinn answered honestly. At that moment all she could focus on was Rachel pouty bottom lip and how it glistened after her tongue just wet it. She couldn't hold back the urge and after one more glance up to Rachel's stunning eyes she captured the singer's lips in hers with a passionate kiss. Her worst fear was Rachel wouldn't return the kiss, but it only took her moments to get over the shock and kiss back with as much passionate as Quinn. They kept kissing, gasping between each, pressing their bodies close. Suddenly Quinn pulled back and looked down at Rachel's eyes. She knew she had to say this. She didn't want Rachel to get the wrong idea.

"This isn't just a 'one time' thing, Rach. I wanna be with you. I wanna date you." Quinn stated earnestly and Rachel's shocked smile made it worth it.

"You want me? Really?" Rachel asked dumbstruck.

"Yes. I didn't realise how much until I kissed you. Be mine?" Quinn asked. She'd be devastated if Rachel said no. Everything about kissing her felt right and she knew she needed Rachel in her life.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed before kissing Quinn again. The blonde swept her tongue across the singer's bottom lip, gaining immediate access to her warm mouth. Tongues danced and hands wandered to shorts clad cheeks and into soft brown curls.

"Well look what we have here." Santana's smirk could be heard in her voice as she sauntered into the room, arms crossed. Quinn and Rachel sprang from each other, looking guilty. They glanced up at each others' red lips and giggled quietly.

"Quinnie! You didn't use my idea!" Brittany pouted from behind Santana.

"Sorry." Quinn said but didn't mean it. She was beyond happy that Rachel now knew. Now they could spend the day together.

Santana frowned eyeing up both Quinn and Rachel.

"Are you wearing our clothes?"

"Maybe..." was the in unison reply.

"Oh Tana! Let's dress in their clothes too!" Brittany squealed. Santana's frown disappeared and was replaced with a content smile. She was extremely happy for the new couple. She always wanted Quinn to find someone and for Rachel to have someone who'd actually care was a bog plus too. Santana had her girlfriend and her friends all happy. And that meant Santana was happy. Even if she had to dress as Rachel for a day.

Brittany picked out a pale green baby doll dress from Quinn's bag and coupled it with a beige cardigan. Santana chose a black skirt with white polka dots and a plain red jumper. It wasn't too bad. She went all out and threw on some over the knee socks too, much to Brittany's joy.

Brittany fixed Santana's crazy hair with the curling iron while Rachel styled hers and Quinn's hair. With a pair of boots, and her hair pushed back, Rachel really did look like Santana. Quinn was harder to get right because of her short hair, but a few feathers and bows did the job. The three manages to pin a lot of Brittany's hair back do only her layers were showing, giving the appearance of short hair.

To say they were proud of their work was an understatement.

They four giggled and took pictures of each other dressed up but their fun and games were soon stopped by a loud knock at the door.

"Rachel can I talk to you?"

* * *

><p>Suggestions are welcome too, people! And grammar corrections!<p> 


	4. All Time Low

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS NEXT TIME.

Well done to** sillystarshine**! you guessed correctly! You get a free oneshot with your own prompt of choosing! **PM ME!**

This chapter was a bitch to write, but i hope you all enjoy. I know it jumps around a little, but i wanted to give a feel of how confused and scattered Rachel was...

Find me on Tumblr!

* * *

><p>Rachel was frozen in place. She spared a glance up at Quinn then Santana who both looked in raged. Turning to Brittany, she noted a look of extreme sadness. Santana had told both of the blondes about how Finn had treated her. She was a little peeved, but also felt more secure. These girls were extremely loyal, and this weekend they all, even Santana, the well known bitch, had let her in. They'd protect her. It was clear but the emotions marring their pretty faces.<p>

She was safe with them. They'd help her out.

"What should I do?" She whispered, looking at Quinn. The blonde met her gaze and smiled sadly at her.

"Either tell him to go away, or bring him in and we'll go into the other room. You won't be alone with him." Santana spoke out slowly. She didn't want to let the tiny girl be alone with the gigantor, but then again, she knew he'd watch what he was saying if they knew others were listening.

"Hide in the other room. I'll say you all left for breakfast already," Rachel whispered. A shiver ran down her spine when Quinn squeezed her shoulder. Resting her hand for a moment longer, the blonde kissed her forehead and then followed her friends into the adjoining room. They closed the door over enough for it to look closed, but open enough to hear everything said.

Rachel composed herself before walking towards the front door of the cabin. She took a deep breath before opening it up. Finn was standing against the stair railing in a pose she had once sound attractive. Now she just thought he looked stupid.

"Finn, come in. The other three have gone for food, I think." She stated clearly before turning away from the door and walking further into the room. She sat on the bed which was in clear view of the door to the other room.

"Rach, I've wanted to talk to you all weekend, but I could never get you alone." Finn started, looking down at the wooden floor. Rachel was having a hard time listening to him and not thinking of how unattractive he was now that she liked Quinn. What an upgrade.

"Uhh... why did you want to talk to me?" Rachel asked, trying to not sound impatient. She wanted to get back to Quinn and to kiss her again. God kissing Quinn as amazing... shit was Finn talking?

"... I think you'd agree Rachel. So I'm gonna give you another chance. If you do as I ask, we'll get back together." Finn stated as if it was a charitable thing. He sounded so confident and up his own ass it irked all three girls behind the second bedroom door.

"And what's this condition?" Rachel asked, her voice quivering a little. She hated when he got so self righteous. It was usually around the same time as he got angry and mean with her. She hated to think what would come if she said no. She glanced to the door and back before he answered her question.

"You said no last time, and that was why we broke up. I want to have sex with you, and we're going to do it now before the girls come back." Finn answered, stepping a little closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel could see the three girls approaching the door, but waiting to enter.

"No Finn. I didn't want to then, and I don't know." Rachel answered.

"Ugh why do you have to be so frigid? Look it'll feel good, alright? So come on." Finn huffed before moving into Rachel's personal space, kissing her hard on the lips and moving his hand under her dress. Everything was happening so fast. Blood in her mouth his teeth cutting her lip, fingers prodding against her panty covered core and eventually slipping past the barrier, screams and shouts, the dark shadow over her pulled away.

She panted and blinked back her tears. She gasped for air trying to determine exactly what had happened, but what was happening currently was too important to miss. Santana had pulled Finn away from her and knocked him to the ground with a firm knee to the balls. He was writhing in pain on the ground and Brittany was restraining Santana from hitting him again. Finn shouted some obscenity at Santana who flailed in Brittany's strong arms. She managed to kick him in the nose, and he expressed his fury in a loud yell.

"Bitch wanted it!"

Rachel froze but everything else didn't. The world was spinning before her. _No, not again_. Rachel didn't want to feel like that again. The darkness terrified her. She looked to Quinn helplessly, who seemed to recognise her rolling eyes, and grabbed onto her forearms, trying to keep her conscious. But everything was swimming too fast, too blurry and the darkness crept closer and closer until consumed.

"Rachel!"

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke disorientated. Her auburn eyes darted around to find out where she was. Taking in the room, the bed, dresser and the open door to the adjoining room, she quickly got her bearings. Then she remembered what had transpired before she passed out. Finn. He was in here, kissing her, holding her, touching her.<p>

Rachel didn't realise she was in the bathroom until she was retching into the toilet bowl. It came fast, making her woozy; she had to grip the toilet bowl to stop herself from swaying.

"Oh Rachel, sweetie..." A sympathetic voice cooed, but Rachel couldn't recognise it. All she could focus on as the nausea radiating her stomach, the blood pounding in her eyes and the burning tears streaming down her clammy face.

The soft voice behind her hummed sadly. Rachel's retching finally stopped and the voice's owner pulled her hair back from her face.

"Rae..." Quinn breathed, and Rachel instantly knew it was her. She'd recognise that timbre anywhere after the years of intently listening to the blonde singing. Turning around slowly, she gazed up into teary hazel eyes. They stared at each other for moments before Quinn huffed out a deep breath that she had been holding.

"I'm so sorry, Rach, I shouldn't have let him get that far. Santana wanted to move as soon as he stepped closer, but I stopped her and then he-"the tears fell from Quinn's eyes and she squeezed them shut. Rachel wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her, but the nausea and wooziness kept her firmly on the bathroom tiles.

"Don't dare blame yourself, Quinn. I knew how he'd get if I rejected him, I just didn't expect _that_..." Rachel trailed off quieter towards the end, looking down at the ground below her. She felt fingers interlace hers but she didn't look up. She knew what question was coming, and she didn't want to see the pain on her blonde beauty's face as she asked it.

"has he ever done anything like that before Rachel?" it was a softer way of asking 'has he tried to rape you before?' but it didn't soften the clench of Rachel's heart when the words were spoken and memories flashed before her auburn eyes.

"Not really..." Rachel whispered as quietly as she thought possible.

"Not really? That's not a proper answer Berry!" Santana growled, startling both Quinn and Rachel. The singer's head shot up to look at the Latina. It took her a moment to realise that the girl's lip was split quite badly. She knew they both deserved a better explanation; they did fight for her against a boy nearly twice their size – _combined. Okay exaggeration much Berry? _Rachel thought to herself.

She shook her head violently before taking a deep breath.

"He never put his hands on me in that way...he'd pressure me, berate me and threaten me but he's never touched me that way..." Rachel explained quietly. Finn had never forcibly put his hand on her in any way sexual, but he's scream similar things as to what he had said before at her. And when he was really angry, he's punch walls and kick chairs as he shouted.

"Was it always this bad, Rach? Cause all I've heard is how downright abusive he's been..." Quinn whispered, her voice breaking along with her heart for her friend... _girlfriend_ a hopeful voice declared in the back of her mind.

"No... But the tension was always there. After his first outburst id be constantly waiting for it to happen again..." Rachel whispered. Her eyes bulged out of her head when Santana bent down and kissed her check before pulling her into a hug. Glancing up at Quinn, she caught the blonde smiling, Santana hugging anyone but Brittany was a rare a beautiful sight. The girl didn't trust many people, but she obviously had let Rachel into her heart in a big way.

"Don't worry Rachel. I won't... we won't ever let him near you again." Santana breathed into Rachel's neck.

"Or his balls will be on my mantel piece." She smirked and the other two girls laughed at her vulgar statement.

* * *

><p>Brittany traced her index finger in circles, then swirls, then spelt some words – all on Santana's back. She bit into her plump bottom lip as the Latina groaned under her hand before tracing an obvious I 3 U into tanned skin. She paused when her girlfriend flipped over, thinking she was about to be given out to for not putting sun cream on her like she was asked. But instead Santana captured her kips in her own before whispering, "I love you too, Brittany. I'll love you forever and ever." And with that she rolled back over, smirking. She didn't care if Rachel and Quinn were giggling to her left, she was content. She had love with Brittany, she had a happy Quinn, she had someone to protect in Rachel and she had the sun warming her skin. Sure, she'd be happier if she wasn't on holiday with Finn, Puck and Artie and could drink, and if her lip wasn't busted.<p>

But you can't have everything right?

"What'll happen when we go home?" Rachel asked. It had taken twenty minute to get the girl out of the bathroom, and to eat something. She was shifty for a good hour thinking she might vomit once again. Eventually the girls got her to eat more and leave. She had been pretty quiet since they left the cabin, probably because she was checking to see if Finn was following them to their secret patch of beach. She felt safe once they were there and willingly stripped to her swimsuit without need to be pinned down by Santana. She was even wearing a bikini Brittany had lent her (Santana's were too big and Quinn only had the one with her).

"I'll take you out on a date and then we'll have a girls only sleepover like me and san and Britt used to have." Quinn said nonchalantly. Rachel gawked at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"A-a- d-ate?"

"Yes of course. Girlfriends take girlfriends out on dates, ya know." Quinn chuckled, nudging Rachel's elbow. The brunette just blushed looking up at the blonde. Quinn moved a little closer to her and leaned down to press her lips to the singer's.

"Oh look, San! They're kissing!"

"Give em some privacy B, and come kiss me..."

* * *

><p>Quinn was smiling. Ahead of her on the path, bathed in the orange light of the sunset, was Rachel on Brittany's back, fast asleep. It was a miracle she hadn't let go yet; she'd get a face full of gravel if she did. She just looked so... <em>peaceful <em>that Quinn couldn't take her eyes off her. The tiny singer had been quiet all day, barely making conversation at all and when called out of her day dreams she'd stutter as if she was still afraid. It was hard to take in that in the space of twenty minutes, this extremely verbose and loud brunette had declined into a shy frightened little girl.

It made Quinn's blood boil when she thought of Finn. How he had put his hands on her, and how he had hurled abuse at them when they brought him to Mr. Shue. It felt bad to omit that detail to Rachel, but they knew she'd deny it had ever happened if Mr. Shue came asking. She they told the glee instructor that Rachel didn't know they had brought Finn to him and that she had passed out twice because of the idiot boy. He had agreed not telling Rach was the right decision, he knew she'd deny it as much as the girls knew. He called Finn's parents and sent him home, but not before telling him the school would punish him further once it resumed after spring break.

Quinn felt as if she was lying to Rachel by not telling her Finn had been sent home. She had noticed the girl checking to see if he was around a few times, and Quinn was overwhelmed with guilt.

"It was the right thing to do." Santana stated from her side. She read the blonde like a book, knowing exactly what she was thinking and how she needed her actions justified.

"How do you know?" Quinn asked, watching the gravel smush under her feet.

"She wouldn't have reported it and she wouldn't have gotten the justice she deserved." Santana stated with a definite tone.

"Why are you so hell-bent on protecting her?" Quinn asked, generally curious.

Santana's missed her footing for a second, thrown off. She recovered and smiled up at Quinn. "Because if it was me, you or Britt, you know she'd be fighting for us. She's just too afraid to fight for her own."

"Rae Rae?" Brittany whispered. She and Rachel were huddled under a blanket in Brittany's room as the other two packed up the suitcases.

"Yeah, Britt?" Rachel replied, rolling over to look at Brittany, bringing their faces so close their noses were touching.

"Take care of yourself okay? It was hard watching Quinn spiral and Santana push down her feelings... don't do that to yourself, Rae Rae. Be a unicorn." Brittany whispered, her innocent but serious voice scarring Rachel a little. She understood that Brittany hated to see people hurt, especially her friends. Maybe she was considered a friend now too?

"Of course, Britt." Rachel answered. She giggled when Brittany kissed her nose.

"Oh and if you need help woth the whole lesbian sex thing, I'm a good teacher. Tana said so."

* * *

><p>Also, Santana has to be a bit OOC, She wouldn't work in this story without being so. REVIEWS MEAN LOVE<p> 


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE

I hate to admit it, but I have a place I want to take this story but I don't know if people want it to be more angst or more fluffy with Quinn and Rachel? I'd love it if people told me because I've written three different versions of chapter five and I don't know which to upload.


	6. Lights Are On But Nobody's Home

Wow. Just wow. I didn't expect anyone to reply to my author note but I was very pleasantly surprised. Ok in the end I decided to upload the half and half version, there some angst that will be continued through but it's not going to be the centre of the fanfic.

FABERRY ENDGAME. Also how stunning did Dianna look in that purple dress in the prom ep? Like so stunning…

Feel free to make suggestions!

* * *

><p><em>Hands were gripping her wrists tightly, so tight the skin was red and sore. She was shaking in terror. Where are they? Her saviors are nowhere to be seen. <em>

"Ugh why do you have to be so frigid? Look it'll feel good, alright? So come on. _"The words reverberated through the room and suddenly the hand grabbing her was pulling her down. _

"_No!" __she screamed as she tried to pull away from his grip. He growled and pushed her back against the bed. She cried out hoping her saviors would come and help her. _

_Everything moved so quick, the hand was gone from her raw wrists and was now on her bare thighs. Angry noised tumbled from the figure and then she felt pain. Pain through her whole being, as if her soul was being torn apart._

"_Quinn!" she tried to yell as loud as she could but her voice was no louder than a whisper._

"_Quinn!"_

* * *

><p>"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered quietly in her sleep. Her bed mate stirred and looked over to see her crying into her pillow, still asleep. Brittany sat up, terrified of what she saw. The girl was hysterical.<p>

"Oh god", Santana grumbled. She rolled out of bed in a hurry when she first heard the whimpering cries coming from the other room. She padded along to the other side of the room and pulled the door open. Firstly she saw Brittany sitting up in the bed, with a worried expression on her face. Santana moved towards Brittany first and whispered quietly for her to go to the other room. Once the blonde was gone Santana climbed onto the bed and began to shake Rachel's shoulder gently. She was instantly concerned by the fact that Rachel did not wake but instead cried out more. She called the girl's name growing progressively louder until finally Rachel's brown eyes opened. "Hey there, baby girl, are you okay?" Santana whispered. Rachel nodded, not trusting your voice as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Santana pulled the girl into a brief hug, before they heard a cough coming from the door way.

"Everything alright in here?" Quinn asked, trying to sound casual, but her tone reeked of concern. Santana felt Rachel tense beside her. It was obvious she hadn't wanted the blonde to see her like this, panting in fear, with tear tracks staining her cheeks. As Quinn stepped to the foot of the bed, neither girl answered her.

"Rach?" Quinn asked, climbing onto the bed and crawling up to the brunette. Not wanting her lover to see her face, Rachel jumped into Quinn's arms before she had a chance to look at her. The breath was knocked out of Quinn by the force of Rachel jumping at her. She turned her gaze to Santana, honestly no knowing what was wrong. The only reason she came in was because Brittany came into her room looking afraid and Santana was no longer in bed with her.

"Rachel had a bad dream." Santana whispered causing Rachel to whimper.

"What about?" Quinn asked, kissing the top o Rachel's head. She understood the brunette might not want to show her vulnerability after what happened earlier that day (or yesterday, she wasn't sure what time it was) and that she was lucky someone had heard her whimpering. She wouldn't have mentioned it the next morning it no one had.

"You weren't there... any of you..." Rachel croaked out hoarsely. She pulled back from the blonde to look at both her and Santana. "Finn... no one stopped him." Her voice quivered with her obvious fear. Quinn quickly pulled the girl back to her s she erupted into tears. In the back of her mind she heard Brittany enter the room, but her focus was on the terrified, trembling girl in her arms. She had never seen her so upset before.

* * *

><p>"Rachel? We're home." Brittany whispered into the singer's ear. The girl had sleep the whole way in the bus to McKinley wrapped in Quinn's arms. Once they got to McKinley, no one wanted to wake her, so they carried her to Quinn's car, and she slept the rest of the journey wrapped in Brittany's arms.<p>

"Huh?" she grumbled, opening one eye to look out. She was confused when she noticed they weren't at the school but outside her house. Had she slept the whole way? But before Rachel could ask, Santana was pulling her out of the car and onto her shoulder.

"Come on, Berry. We're all sleeping over." The Latina stated, her arms wrapped around Rachel's thighs. Brittany couldn't help but slap the ass level with Santana's head, making Rachel squeal. Quinn laughed as she pulled Rachel's pink case out of the car before carrying it to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

"May I help you?" a large African America man answered the door, scaring the hell out of Quinn. She gaped at the huge man. She was sure she was at the wrong house, and that she had just woken up this brooding scary looking man. But before she could stutter out an apology a small Jewish man appeared behind him, with a smile on his face. His skin was pale and looked nothing like Rachel, other than that large nose.

"Leroy, don't scare the girls! You're Quinn, right? In glee club with my little star?" the Jewish man smiled at her. She nodded dumbly, still in slight shock. Santana chose that moment to sashay up to the door and plonk a disgruntled Rachel down. The blonde wasn't surprised by the shock on Santana's face when she saw Leroy Berry at the door. The shock deepened on both their faces when his scary expression changed almost instantly as he pulled Rachel into his arms with a goofy smile on his face.

"Rachie!" Leroy exclaimed, his voice now playful.

"Daddy, don't call me that in front of my g-"Rachel stopped herself before she accidentally told her fathers. It wasn't that she didn't' want them to know, she just wasn't sure whether Quinn would want them to know. The blonde was mildly hurt by it, but she understood why Rachel stopped herself.

"What was that?" Leroy asked. Quinn jumped at the opportunity to show Rachel she didn't want to hide their relationship

"Rachel was just saying she didn't want to be called Rachie in front of her girlfriend, but I find it adorable." Quinn explained before pinching Rachel's cheek with an enamoured smile. All three Berrys looked surprised. The fathers didn't expect Rachel to come back from the trip with another relationship, let alone a girlfriend. They didn't even know she liked girls. Not that it mattered to them, two gay men remember?

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel gasped out, her face as red as the scarlet tee she was wearing. Santana, who had been watching the exchange with Brittany, couldn't help but let out a large cackle. "Santana shut it!" Rachel snapped, but the Latina kept laughing.

"Hiram, dear get Rachel's case, I'll go make some tea for the girls." Leroy whispered, still in shock. He gave Rachel a glance, noting her intense gaze directed at Quinn, before he moved to the kitchen. Once he was gone, Hiram turned to his daughter and her girlfriend.

"Rachel, you know how your Daddy hates surprises. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I assure you father, I would have told you but it all happened so quickly." Rachel gushed.

"I understand that, but if you liked girls why didn't you tell us?" He asked, glancing at Quinn. She was a beautiful girl; he could see why Rachel would like her.

"I didn't even know." Rachel shrugged. "Maybe Quinn is the only girl I like?" the Jewish man seemed happy with the answer and finished getting Rachel's case inside as his husband had asked.

"Can they sleep over? It seems too late to send them all home?" Rachel asked as they went inside. Hiram turned and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Granted, Rachel wouldn't try something on with her father's down the hall, but he didn't know Quinn.

"Only if the other two sleep in the same room, I don't want you getting any _ideas..._" Santana almost chocked laughing at the irony.

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke the next morning to a disgusting feeling. Santana's legs were wrapped around her thigh. That alone wasn't too bad, but after she shifted a little, she realised... Santana was naked.<p>

"S!" Quinn hissed, pushing the Latina girl away from her, grossed out by whatever had just rubbed up against her. Unfortunately, Quinn didn't think about the fact that Brittany was on the other side of the tanned girl. Also in a state of undress. So when she pushed S, she also pushed Britt out of the bed.

"Oof!" the blonde huffed as she hit the ground. Both Santana and Quinn sat up to see what had happened, and got an eye full of naked Brittany. Quinn froze in shock at the sight, while Santana paused to smirk at her girlfriend's amazing body.

Rachel groaned and sat up. Both of her bed mates were sitting up and looking away from her so she moved over to see what was up. She instantly wished she hadn't.

Brittany was on her floor. Naked. A naked Brittany. Breasts and... other places in perfect view. Just pale soft skin, no clothes.

"Yeah i'm gay." Rachel whispered as she felt a tingle in her stomach. All three girls turned to laugh at her declaration, but she beat them to it. "Don't think i'm not mad at you two, "she indicated to Santana and Brittany, "for obviously having sex in my bed, with Quinn and me asleep beside you no less."

"Fine, I owe you one." Santana chuckled, helping Brittany back into bed. "But I'm not redressing, it's only 4 am, I want to sleep some more." Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded, laying back down to sleep.

"Hey!" Quinn snapped, "I don't want your nakedness touching me again! At least put some panties on!"

* * *

><p>AN:

This chapter **sucked **. and its short. But they're home and that's all I needed this chapter to do for the next part to begin.

What's up next? DRAMA, more Finn, more PezBerry, some puckleberry protection, and a lovely brittana moment I've been planning (when I say lovely, I mean sexy as hell, be prepared.)

Reviews keep me alive, I love suggest too, and also taking requests right now.


	7. Heartless

SORRY SORRY SORRY

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled the brush back through Rachel's hair. She loved how soft and silky the brunette's locks were, and she was so excited that Rachel was letting her braid it. Brushing it out into a side parting, she dropped the brush and started plaiting the fringe back. She could see through the mirror Rachel's soft smile. Something simple as hair braiding Rachel didn't have much experience in. Her fathers never could do it, and she had no mother growing up to teach her. She was an only child, so no sisters to teach her girly things, and no friends either.<p>

"You look gorgeous Rae Rae." Brittany whispered, using a tiny rubber to tie back the hair she braided as she worked on the rest. They locked eyes through the mirror and Rachel's smile grew.

"Thank you Brittany." She replied. The blonde was honestly gifted. Her gracefulness was not limited to her amazing dancing abilities, but was carried into everything she did. Even hair braiding.

"You look so cute without your bangs. Why don't you grow them out?" a strange expression crossed Rachel's face at the thought.

"No. I can't." She replied in a low voice.

"Why not?"

"My forehead is huge, Brittany. I have to cover it." Brittany let out an exasperated sigh, and Rachel lowered her eyes guiltily. She knew what the dancer was thinking; that Finn had gotten to her about her forehead too, had told it her awful things. And it was true. Finn had told her she looked like a gremlin once. The old Rachel would have kicked him to the curb for that comment, but the new Rachel, the worn down, self conscious and abused Rachel took every comment to heart, and decided to hide behind a thick fringe.

"Rachel..." Brittany paused, knowing the use of the girl's full name would get her attention. "Why do you believe those things? When any cheerio called you fat or ugly, you never let it get to you. Finn is nothing, yet he has worn you down to believe this... crap about yourself. Why Rach?"

The brunette turned around and looked up at Brittany, staring straight into her eyes. "So many people have called you stupid, but Santana never has. Santana has never called you anything bad, not stupid, not slutty, nothing but loving things. But if she had, wouldn't you believe her? If someone who you loved so much, and you thought loved you equally as much, started calling you stupid, after never referring to you like that as others have done, wouldn't you believe it?" Rachel turned back around. Brittany couldn't answer her.

"Brittany, Santana, we better get to practice." Quinn called from down stairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel skipped around her house. For once, she was truly happy. Someone was interesting in her for more than what they could get from her, and she had made new, honest friends. She knew better than to inform Kurt or Mercedes of this new development. There could only react in one of two ways. Be concerned and try to convince her that neither Quinn, nor Santana were being honest, and that they had dragged Brittany into this prank to hurt Rachel. Or, they would be immediately jealous, and try lie to her about the girls, and manipulate her into leaving the unholy trinity and crawling back under their large diva thumb. Rachel didn't know which way they'd react, but she knew too well that Kurt and Mercedes would influence her either way.<p>

So she kept quiet. She didn't reply to their text messages, asking if she was free, or what she was up to. She just wanted gossip and she was not going to give them anything to talk about. She kept her phone in her pocket as she danced around the house. It kept her mind busy while she cooked herself something to eat for breakfast. The fact that she was eating breakfast at 10 am, instead of the usual 7 am made her smile. She was too busy with the girls there that morning to even do her work out. And for once, she didn't feel bad for it. She didn't feel as though her stomach would sudden expand to a gross amount.

She had just finished her vegan pancakes when the doorbell rang. She left her plate by the sink, taking one last gulp of her juice before running to the door. She pulled the door open and her eyes widened. "Finn..."

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls arrived at cheerios practice, Sue informed them that it was going to be fitness training. They expected as much. After holidays and long school breaks, Sue always would have a fitness training, to counteract the fact that many girls would not be following the cheerio diet during these times. She wasn't as much of a slave driver as people thought. She just liked perfection, and keeping the girls on a diet was the best way. Most of the time she didn't want the girls to lose weight, just keep at their weight at an average. It helped, especially with flyers as the girls who threw them knew how much force would be needed with which girl.<p>

Sue told the team the plan for training that day. First, twenty five laps of the running track taking a water break every five laps. Second, they'd have to tackle the bleachers, running up and down the steps ten times. Then after that came Brittany's least favourite part, a hundred sit ups and push ups. Once they were done all that, they could go home.

Santana and Brittany were on a break after San had finished her twenty fifth laps, Brittany only on her fifteenth, when Quinn jogged up beside them, after finishing all the laps as well, and went straight to her bag. She frowned deeply as she checked her phone, sipping from her water bottle at the same time. Brittany quirked an eyebrow at Santana and the Latina turned to Quinn.

"What' the problem, Juno?" The blonde dancer gave her a slap on the arm for the mean nickname. Quinn looked up at the name with an un-amused expression. "Okay, Quinn then, what's wrong?"

Quinn sighed, tucking her phone back into her bag. "I asked Rachel if she wanted me to bring her home some lunch after practice."

"And?" Brittany asked, placing her bottle back by her bag.

"She said no. Well not just that. She replied, 'no. Do not come over here.'" She answered, frowning again. "What do you think that means?"

Santana's eyebrows furrowed. It didn't sound right to her. "You sure she sent that?" Quinn nodded, fishing the phone back out and handing it to Santana to look at. "This is odd, even for Berry."

"Yeah, but I can't just go over there if she doesn't want me to." Quinn said, dejectedly.

"I say we all go over after practice." Brittany suggested before jogging off to finish her laps. Quinn turned to Santana and they both nodded in agreement before turning towards the bleachers.

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here?" Rachel asked, relieved her voice didn't shake with the fear she felt.<p>

"Just to talk, Rach." Finn stated a cocky gleam in his eye. "Come on, let me in, it's gonna rain soon." He didn't give her much choice, as he pushed into the house too fast for her to stop him.

"Hey! I-I didn't invite you in!" Rachel exclaimed, but Finn continued into her house. She began to tremble, she couldn't read Finn and feared this calm facade with disappear quickly and he'd return to the angry boy who she had dated.

"Rachel, Rachel," Finn began in a condescending tone, "Stop getting your panties in a twist. I just want to talk." He gave her another small smirk before it dropped and his face turned serious. "That slut isn't here, right? Either of them?"

Rachel's mouth gaped, and she was about to yell at him for referring to Quinn that way when her phone buzzed loudly. Finn's head snapped around to glare at the phone on the kitchen counter. He stomped over and picked it up and began to type back a reply.

"Hey don't you dare!" Rachel tried to dive for the phone, but Finn pulled back away from counter and Rachel bashed straight into it, her ribs hitting the edge and knocking the air out of her lungs. She slipped down onto her knees, gasping for air, while Finn sneered and tossed her phone onto the counter again, now turned off.

"She calls you sweetie huh?" Finn asked, an angry undertone colouring him voice. "What is she your girlfriend now? You're a little slut, just like her!" He exclaimed, grabbing Rachel's shoulders and pulling her to her feet.

* * *

><p>Thanks to dancing, Brittany's thighs could tackle the bleachers a lot faster than Santana's and Quinn's and soon the blonde was caught up with her friends and was onto her fifty sit ups and fifty push ups. Quinn checked her phone again, unhappy that Rachel hadn't replied to her last text. After the bleachers she had texted the brunette asking why she couldn't come over, but got no reply.<p>

"Ladies, It's gonna rain, hit the showers!" Sue shouted from the locker room door. The girls jumped up from the grass, grabbed their bags and ran inside, just as the rain began to fall. The rain came down in buckets and it was clear that there was no chance they'd be able to go back out to finish training.

"Alright ladies, head home." Sue dismissed the team, walking out of the locker room. Quinn turned to Santana immediately.

"Should we go to Rachel's now?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to piss the brunette off by going against her orders, or to appear desperate.

"Yeah, let's get changed quickly, then we can go." Santana replied before relaying the message to Brittany. The dancer smiled and started changing.

* * *

><p>Rachel cried out as Finn dropped her down at the stairs. "Go up stairs. Now!" He yelled. She rushed up the steps and darted into her room. She didn't dare to lock the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"San, it's going straight to voicemail." Brittany called from the backseat of the car. Quinn was driving and Santana was in the front passenger seat.<p>

"Wouldn't that mean it's not turned on at all?" Quinn asked worriedly.

Santana sighed before replying simply, "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Now..." Finn loomed over Rachel, "We're going to do what I want." He had gripped her wrists, and pressed her down onto the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that Finn's car?" Santana nearly yelled when Quinn pulled into Rachel's drive way. All three girls jumped out of the car and rushed towards the house. The front door was left ajar, and they went in immediately.<p>

"Rachel?" Quinn shouted. Instead of an answer, they heard a terrified scream.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, I know it's been ages, so feel free to lazy-author-shame me, but school's been hectic and I've been trying so hard to get something up here lately. So enjoy. Also I may start switching to live journal, but more info on that at a later date. Review please! I'd love to know what you think, or any ideas you guys have,


	8. The Dark Side of the Moon

Feel free to shame my lack of updating! Exam year and I'm super busy, but I had a break and wanted this to get up.

I hope you like!

* * *

><p>"You little bitch!" Finn grunted as Rachel's foot kicked him in between the legs. She was crawling backwards on the ground, after his forceful slap had knocked her down off the bed. He hadn't expected this much of a fight. She had never tried to do anything like this before. All the times he had been rough with her - holding her arms while making out with her, or gripping her wrist and making her jerk him off – never had she fought back.<p>

He grabbed at her foot and pulled her ankle, causing Rachel to lose her balance and fall on her back with a thump. She turned her head, noticing she could just see an old trophy under her bed, but it was out of reach.

"I'm gonna teach you..." Finn snarled, gaining her attention. He pulled his belt from the loops on hid jeans, and doubled it over before smacking it against his hand threateningly. Rachel's eyes widened, realising what he was about to do. He pulled his arm back, she let out a scream – and suddenly it felt like everything was in slow motion.

Rachel lunged for the trophy under the bed as Finn's belt descended. She moved fast enough that he hit the carpeted floor instead of her, and he was momentarily distracted. She took her opportunity and hit him over the head with the award, scrambled away as fast as she could while he crumbled to the ground where she had been.

She stood up and hesitated at the door. There was blood on the carpet, but she could see Finn breathing. She panted, shocked at her own action, but also at a loss as what to do now.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, call the police!" Santana shouted, rushing up the stairs, hot on Quinn's tail. They heard a bang and glanced fearfully at each other before bursting into the room. "Quinn!" Rachel sobbed in relief as soon as she saw the blonde. She dove into her arms and gripped her shirt tight in her fists. "I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just so scared!" She wailed. Quinn was heartbroken at the sound. Her poor innocent Rachel felt guilty over defending herself against her ex boyfriend trying to rape her. Rachel shouldn't have felt guilty at all, but she knew the girl never liked hurting anyone.<p>

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. You were defending yourself." She tried to reassure Rachel but the girl continued to cry. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you."

Meanwhile, Santana was watching Finn. She heard him groan, and realised the blow Rachel had dished out was not enough to subdue him until police officers arrived. She thought quickly before going to Rachel's closet and pulling out two scarves. She proceeded to tie Finn's ankles together and then his hands behind his back. _Hopefully that'll hold him. _

All three girls turned their heads to the door when they heard sirens. Soon Brittany's voice carried up the stairs as she directed the officers to where they were needed. She ran up ahead of them and into the room. She kissed Rachel on the forehead before going to Santana's side to hold her hand.

Two burly looking men walked into the room with deep frowns on their faces. They hated getting calls like this because justice was rarely served. No matter how clear it was that the attacker was trying to, or had succeeded to do, it was near impossible to get a sentencing for rape.

"I'm Officer Adams, and this is my partner Officer Keyes." The first man said. "Another female officer is on her way here to interview you all, we're here to take him away." He nodded at Finn. The tall boy woke up gradually as the officers untied and cuffed him and it wasn't long until he realised what was going on.

"Fucking get off me!" Finn yelled, struggling against the hold around his forearms. "You should be cuffing that little bitch! She hit me with some stupid trophy!"

"Don't you dare!" Quinn shrieked. "Don't you dare pass off the blame! You've tried to force yourself on my girlfriend! Your innocent act won't work anymore! We all know what sort of low life you are!" She let out a little growl but a hand on her bicep caused her to pause and calm down. She looked to her right and Rachel was gazing up at her.

"Don't worry girls. It will be written off as self-defence." Officer Keyes informed the group while Officer Adams hauled Finn out of the room. The boy shouted some obscenities, but he was ignored. His reaction to Quinn's revelation about hers and Rachel's relationship was not something the girls were going to concern themselves with. It was only going to be bad.

* * *

><p>Once Finn was out of the house and in the police car, Officer Keyes and Adams spoke quietly outside the house and the girls watched from the window. Eventually, Keyes left to bring Finn to the police station and to begin filing a report against him. Officer Adams came back into the house, and nodded softly as an anxious Rachel insisted on making tea. He waited until the girl had disappeared out of earshot into the kitchen before he turned to her friends. "I take it, this isn't the first time he's tried to hurt her like this?" He asked sadly. The three Cheerios were quick to shake their heads.<p>

"No." Santana began, and Adams took out a notebook to write a few things down. "We've just come back from a club trip, and while there we found out her had verbally abused her during their relationship."

"He did it a lot." Brittany chimed in. "She's very insecure and... and she's afraid of Finn."

Officer Adams sighed, writing this all down. "Other than verbal, has he ever harmed her?" He asked, looking at the girls. He noticed Quinn tensed up before speaking.

"One day at the Lake, Finn came by to talk to Rachel. We were in another room, listening in. He tried to force himself on her, but we stopped him. Rachel passed out, Santana and Brittany subdued Finn and we took him to our teacher who sent him home with a warning that the school would take action once classes resume." Quinn sighed. She wished so much that she had pushed Mr. Shuester to do more than send Finn home. But at the time, she had thought Finn had just wanted Rachel back, not that he tried what he did to hurt her. He proved her wrong. She had had too much faith in his morality and human decency.

Officer Adams checked his phone. "My partner says I'm needed back at the station. Officer Bale will be here soon to take a statement, assess any injures Rachel has, and photograph them." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a card. "Call me if you girls need anything. I'm going to say goodbye to Rachel and then I'll let myself out." He stood up, nodded to the trio before leaving to the kitchen.

"Sannie, he reminds me of your papa. He seems really protective."

"I hope he is like Papa, B. Rachel needs protecting."

* * *

><p>There'll only be one or two more chapters left in this series, and then I'm going to write some new things. Next update will probably be around July, maybe June, if I manage to write it in the week between the end of my exams and my trip. I'm sorry if that annoys anyone.<p>

Please Review!


End file.
